What Does it Mean to be Loved?
by randomadorablepikachu
Summary: Silver grew up as a prisoner. The only person he loved was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. He escaped for her. Only her. Now, after a failed suicide attempt, Silver is thrown in a house with a flamboyant "not-gay" therapist, a dissociative "badboy" lacking emotion-control and his therapist's quirky, probably-autistic roommate. What could go wrong? (preciousmetalshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY! This is my daaaaaaaaaaaark Pokemon fic, from Silver's POV. I had this idea aaaaaaaaaaages ago, but it's been sitting in a document for months now, and the Silver In My Brain got mad at me for paying more attention to Zexion than him, so his story is being posted now. **

**Silvs CLAIMS he hates me for making him emo, but he came back! HA!**

**Well, I'll try to update this one, I have a friend who reeeeally wants to see how it ends, so I might be better at keeping at it. But who knows? **

**This is an AU story, in a world kind of like ours. So, no Pokemon. *gasp!* Although eventually there might be some animals taking names of their counterparts XD Like the kitten named Pika…**

**Disclaimer- I am just a very very messed up yaoi fangirl with no rights to any of the Pokemon characters or franchise. Sadly. But I have some stuffies, most of the games, and LOTS of cards! **

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

{{Chapter 1}}

The light was radiant; the way it glistened on the windows of sky-high buildings, nearly blinding the innocent passerby with its intensity. I hated it.

The sky was a clear blue-indigo, with a few wispy clouds swishing here and there in the light, cool breeze. The weather was mild, and the air still smelled of morning dew. It was peaceful, almost happy. And. I. _Hated_. It. The world just oozed a sense of hope on spring mornings like this; a hope that doesn't exist. A hope that hasn't existed since _her._ _~Blue-nee… I wonder how you are. If you can see me. Or if you just rotted like your corpse. _I shook my head in utter disgust at the thought of my Nee-chan, rotting, my long red hair flipping back and forth fluidly with the movement, before shrugging stiffly, focusing on my feet, on moving, just moving… continuously… endlessly. I wondered where I'd sleep tonight. _I bet your corpse was beautiful, though. Red on your white, white skin. I still remember; always remember… You've always been beautiful._

Maybe I'd head back to that abandoned house. That was pretty far from here; I probably wouldn't make it before midnight, even with my endless wandering. The gang that hung out around there for a bit was gone, so there'd be no fighting. Yes, that might be ideal…

Pausing for a moment, I stole a glance at my reflection in the gleam of the glass store-front window. I hated the sight. My eyes were sunk in and dark, bloodshot; the silver irises were dull and lifeless, while my blood red hair was tangled and dirty. I hissed lowly and turned away from my reflection, from that ghost of a young man, from those sad, agonized eyes that couldn't possibly be mine. I sighed. But they were mine, I knew, and just seeing them made the itchy need to cut crawl underneath my skin. I had a razor blade in my wallet, but honestly, this area was much too public. They wouldn't care, but someone might feel obligated to call a hospital. Then I'd be screwed.

I turned down an alley, kicking the soles of my shoes dramatically across the broken pavement, in hopes of opening the only-just-healed sores. It wasn't long before I felt blood trickling down my toes. Turning a corner, I was out of the alley and aimlessly walking again. My stomach creaked. It had stopped growling when it knew I wouldn't eat regularly. Now it made these creaking, groaning noises that _hurt like fuck_ when I needed to eat something _and fast _to keep from passing out. The restaurants I usually hit were still a ways a way, so I popped some gum in my mouth to hold me over. I then reached into my back pocket for my cigarettes, and, realizing the box was empty, threw it into the street. I watched with minimal interest as it was tossed around by passing cars, before it was flattened and ripped to pieces. Car after car hit the frayed cardboard, until eventually it was tossed to the side of the road, clinging to the bard of a gutter. It fell within moments. It was intriguing; I imagined stepping in front of a car. Being tossed around, thrown aside, and forgotten. Would I break that easily? I suppose I probably would, I knew my body was frail, and I was already small for my age. Still, I guessed it depended on speed, or maybe the size. I bet a truck could rip me apart.

It was tempting.

Shaking my head, I got up and walked some more, heading toward my favorite restaurant-alley. Eventually my mind wandered, and I stopped paying attention to what direction I was taking. When Blue-nee's body once again appeared in my mind's eye, my throat tightened, and I immediately regretted letting my thoughts take flight. _I'm sorry…_

I heard the sound of the gunshot that killed her, saw her blood spilling out as she fell from my grasp, saw her pleading gaze grow dark and dead, gallons of blood everywhere… and I froze mid-step, trembling. I thought I had gotten over the flashbacks. I survived for a week without one! Dammit. Now I really wanted to cut. I fumbled in my pocket for my razor blade, hands shaking violently, before hearing shouts and screams and the blaring of a horn. I looked up just in time to see a truck swerving, and lights blinding me.

I smiled. It was over.

There were voices, and lights. Someone was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't make out any words. DAMMIT! WHY AM I STILL HERE?!

Eventually the swirling voices grew louder. _SHUT UP! LET ME DIE! JUST GO AWAY!_

"Mr. Giovanni…" I blinked open my eyes, taking in the bright white hospital room. I squeezed them shut again, tuning out the nurse's voice. Everything hurt. "Mr. Silver Giovanni…?" Unconsciously I nodded, confirming my name. "Good to see you're awake. You are very lucky to be alive. I'll get your doctor."

"Why the hell am I still here?" I thought despairingly, and one look at the horrified expression on the nurse's face, and I knew I had said that out loud. Shit.

"Excuse me, sir." And she turned on her heels and left. I tried to move, and groaned. I had some severe gashes, and a broken arm. My ankle was in a binding, but it seemed only twisted. It didn't hurt enough to be broken. Those were the only injuries? IT WAS A TRUCK! A FUCKING SEMI! WHY WASN'T I DEAD?

"So, Mr. Giovanni. You are a very lucky man." I looked angrily at the doctor, who gulped, fidgeting under my intense stare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead three times over. "However, this appears to be a suicide attempt."

"…So WHY the HELL did you SAVE ME?!" I growled, low and raspy, my throat burning with the effort of speaking. The doctor scribbled something down on his pad.

"As soon as you are able to leave, you are to meet with our counselor. Don't worry, we're only here to help you." The doctor smiled warmly. Well. Isn't. That. Wonderful. I grumbled for a while, glaring murderously at the doctor the whole time; he fumbled around a bit—probably checking my vitals or something—before leaving the room, gulping nervously. Now I had to see a shrink. Just perfect.

…..

I hated hospitals. I didn't know why, but when I ended up there, or when I was too weak to move I saw them. Moving, flickering, crying, watching. The people who aren't there. Ghosts maybe.

Hallucinations sounded more likely.

I hated being crazy.

I sat in the hospital bed, watching a little boy pace back and forth, muttering and holding his arm. _"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." _He turned to me and saw me—this fact is odd, since usually they can't see me—and ran up to me, yelling incoherently, tears trailing down his pasty white face. I did my best to ignore him, as his face distorted into a blue mist, and his body followed. I couldn't help but stare, breathing heavily, reminding myself 'it's not real…' Eventually he faded into nothing.

If that shrink knows anything, I'm so screwed.

{{{{TO BE CONTINUED!}}}}

**A/N: I just couldn't end it like before... The ghosts are real, by the way. Spoiler alert XD Don't worry, I'll update soon, I've already got part of the next chapter written. I'll try and post it by tomorrow, kay? Just thought I'd upload this now. *vanishes in a puff of smoke and sparkly dust***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm late….. thanks for the reviews, Guest-san, and Guest-san. XD I didn't make the connection, but WOW. This story really is a lot like Clockwork, in the basic plot (I call this the 'skeleton'). The kitten Pika though…. 0.0 how did I miss that? I'm keeping him, 'cuz he's so close to my heart. And fluffy, and warm, and adorable. But WOW. **

**Don't worry though, it's playing out in my head quite differently than Clockwork, it's not the same thing over and over (I hate when that happens)**

**WELL! Tomorrow didn't happen, but I'm still updating faster than usual! I GOT ONE FOLLOWER! W00t!**

**Disclaimer: if you even think for a second that I could own this franchise, there is something SEVERELY WRONG with your brain. And not in a good way, like us fangirls.**

{{Chapter 2}}

It wasn't hard to fool that stupid shrink. I just pretended to be getting better, told a sob story, listened oh-so-intently to his moralistic bullshit, and got out in two weeks. Seriously, that guy sucks at his job.

Of course, I'm supposed to stay in therapy to make sure I'm on track. Some new guy; hopefully he's as thick as the previous one. Taking a deep breath and composing my don't-talk-to-me-or-die-a-horrifying-death demeanor, I walked in the EXTREMELY LARGE, white, white, white building, tattered boots clacking annoyingly against the recently polished tile, wrinkling my nose at the smell of bleach. I stomped up to the front desk, hands stuffed in my oversized pockets—they weren't the original pockets of these jeans, in fact, most of this pair of pants had been sewn together from other pairs; it's honestly surprising how almost-normal they look, though still kind of checkered—and scribbled my name on the sign-in sheet. I slouched into the nearest chair to wait, brooding. Well I guess I wasn't really brooding, as much as staring at the corner of the desk, all the patterns of too-shiny wood swirling around into a blob of color and clean.

Distantly, I remembered a time where this type of clean was normal. Where little toddlers ran around and dirtied it instantly, the fat, kindly woman chasing them around and chuckling a bit, tickling the little girl with the long blue pigtails. Then there I was, standing at the sidelines, wondering why the heck these stupid kids would mess with that woman, you could see that her laughter was forced sometimes; she looked so tired, so tired like mommy's pictures.

The scene changed again to that room, the dark black room where it was only me, just me and the blood and the stale stench of the bathroom that wasn't actually a bathroom… Blue-nee arrived shortly after and she was so happy, so happy that she wasn't alone, she was crying, crying…

If only I had died, Blue-nee wouldn't have tried to save me… she'd be alive. Absently, I fiddled with the razor blade in my pocket; it probably wasn't the best idea to bring that to a therapy session. I don't feel safe without it, though… Oh well, not like he's going to search me.

"Mr. Giovanni." I cringed at the name, _his_ name. The receptionist smiled gently at me, "Please wait in room 4." I stood stiffly and walked down the hall, but not before giving her an intense glare, causing her to jump a little and look hastily down at her computer, fingers running shakily through her pink hair—oh my god her hair was actually HOT PINK—gulping nervously. I snickered and counted rooms. God this place was huge! Someone had money, and lots of it. My jaw tightened a bit as the clacking of my shoes continued to echo loudly. My boots barely had any soles left, but the sound was STILL enough for the overly-polished tile to pick up and throw around the building, pounding in my eardrums sloppily.

I walked into the office with a big '4' on the door—they needed the label so people wouldn't get lost in this maze (but I'm betting people get lost anyway)—and was somewhat surprised by the contrast. The room was pleasant, the soft, warm glow of artificial lighting so different than the harsh lights of the rest of the building; a few soft looking chairs and a large couch were arranged in the fashion of a living room. There were lots of windows, delicately framed by curtains with red and gold and orange squares seemingly thrown on top of them in a kind of organized chaos. I almost liked this place. Suddenly I head quick, pounding footsteps and felt the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Hiii!" A cheerful woman with thick blue hair in pig tails (what was wrong with these people?) and pink lipstick ran in, immediately leaping onto me and hugging my neck. She wore a pink shirt and a mini jean skirt, with white tights and little colorful light up sneakers. She was _extremely _short and displayed a wide, toothy smile. I pushed her off with my good hand and glared menacingly. IT WAS 8 IN THE MORNING! Why some people were so… _cheerful_, I didn't know…

"My name's Crystal! I see Green. This is his office so you must too! But I've never seen you before. Hey, what's your name? WAIT DON'T ANSWER~ You must be…. You look like…. OH MY GOSH YOU'RE LITTLE GIOVANNI AREN'T YOU! Wow, never thought I'd see you again. I met you in preschool, but I didn't know you were still alive, but here you are. YAY! Life is nice! Anyway, yeah, I saw a bird today. It was pretty. OOOH! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BROOD! You look so stereotypically emo! What's with your hair? It's pretty, I kind of what to touch it… How are you? Awwww, you hurt your arm… How do you feel?"

_"…like I'm standing on the edge of an abyss, wanting to dive in head first, but YOU. WON'T. LET. ME." _I growled. Honestly. Was this girl high? This went beyond the limits of hyper… "And my name is _Silver_. Say his name again and you die."

"Sorry~" She giggled for a moment, but stopped for a moment, staring at me with a searching gaze. Her voice changed for a moment, "Oh. I really am sorry…" In fact, her whole demeanor changed in a second, she seemed to fidget shyly, slouching ever-so-slightly, her toothy grin fading to a sad, knowing smile. I paused, taken aback at the change. It was like she was a different person. She bit her lip cutely, scratching the back of her ear and turning her gaze away from mine.

Then she hugged me, but this hug was gentle and warm and less intrusive, like she was comforting me, mothering me, so much like… I snarled and pushed her off, shaking away those thoughts. I jumped backwards, teeth bared like a caged animal, flexing my fingers in an effort to control my temper. Suddenly she bounced up, toothy grin returned, and reached forward to wrap her arm around mine. "Heehee~" She giggled loudly and pulled me into a seat next to her on the couch. I fidgeted out of her grip and scooted to the other end. There were four other chairs in the room and she had to sit with me. Fuck my life.

A few minutes of her constant bubbly chattering and I was ready to kill. Well, maybe not, but I felt that itchy sensation to cute. It was stronger than the day I ended up at the hospital. Clacking my tongue against my teeth and failing to tune her out, I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping to break the skin. I wasn't successful, so I moved to my lips and, oh, there, now I tasted some blood. I relaxed just a bit. "-and my boyfriend made an amaaazing breakfast! Do you like pancakes? I do, he made them for me. Do you like fruit on your pancakes? I don't, I like chocolate. OH YEAH-!"

"So are you here because of drug abuse or something?" I interrupted, stealing a look at her too-wide grin, the glare almost leaving my face for the first time that day.

"Why would you think that?" She asked innocently, and her expression was genuinely surprised.

"NO ONE IS THAT HAPPY!" I almost yelled, biting my tongue afterward to silence myself. I really tried to keep my emotions under control. It was just difficult, faced with such an overwhelmingly happy freak.

"Nooooo~ You're just grumpy. If you must know, I have split personality, so I'm here to keep things in check. Why are you here?"

"…" I looked at her, stunned. Split personality? I'd heard of the before. Thought it was only a theory… Suddenly I thought of how she changed a few minutes ago. How she almost looked like she was afraid, how her too-happy attitude became sullen and compassionate. And then it clicked.

"Oh well~ Don't wanna talk yet, eh, Silvy? You will someti- OH LOOK THERE'S GOLD! GOLD! HEY, GOLD, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Don't call me Silvy either…" I grumbled glare returning as a tall boy, about eighteen, with tan skin and unruly black hair in a red and yellow hat, wearing a baggy shirt with a leather jacket and dark jeans walked in, shoulders tense, and waved at the hyperactive nutcase.

"Hey, Crys! Did I get it right this time?"

"Uh-huh! I'm Crystal now!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air happily. "Lyra tried to talk to Silvy here but got scared."

"Cool." He nodded, a wide, toothy, lopsided grin gracing his features. "This guy, who is he? He the one who scared Lyra?" He turned to me, a mental guard instantly shielding his eyes. I'd know. I did the same thing. I shrugged and looked away. I didn't mean to scare her, or anything. Not that time, at least. I just fucking hated the world.

"It's not his fault! Lyra's just a scaredy-kitty!" Crystal cooed. I hid my face in my hands.

"Does the hyperactive idiot here ever shut up?" I groaned.

"Don't talk about her like that." Gold growled, I sighed in response, not looking up, and he sat down in an armchair across the room, boring holes into my head.

"Goooold~ Come sit with meeee!" Crystal whined, and ran over, her skirt almost flipping up to reveal her underwear as she bent over, pulling him up and dragging him forcefully to the third seat on the couch. She freaking skipped as she walked. I hated touching, and she was now much closer to me due to limited room, so I stood and walked to another arm chair, sitting down and placing my head in my hands. This was too much too early.

"What the hell, afraid you'll catch out illness, freak?" Gold snarled, obviously not offended in the slightest.

"I don't. Touch. Anyone." I growled right back.

"But you let me hug you~" Crystal pointed out in her high pitched, disgustingly innocent voice.

"You attacked me. You're lucky I didn't break your little arm." I muttered. She honestly was. My reactions could be very unpredictable. Touch and I were not close. In fact, I think we're mortal enemies. Gold glared at me with disgust. I sighed. Probably better that way. I didn't plan on associating with any of these people again. I just wanted to leave, and pull out my razor. Keep this itchy feeling from creeping up my arm, begging for pain—just leave everything behind! Only pain, and then nothing else will matter. Escape, escape…

I settled for chewing on my dry lips.

"Sorry I'm late! Miss me?" A young, handsome brunette with wild hair, glittering green eyes and a toothy grin, wearing a green sweatshirt and khakis, waltzed in. His smile silently broadcasted 'I'm awesome, and you know it' for anyone who would spare him a glance, and some who didn't want to. I hated people like that. I know it seems like I hate a lot of things, but I swear, I hate arrogance more than some of those other things. Like the sun, and the sky. Those aren't as hate-worthy as people who think they own the world. But touch is more hate-worthy than arrogant rich-boys.

He walked up to me, the third person today my glare failed to intimidate. Honestly, it was a bit impressive, not that I'd ever say that. "And you must be Silver." He held his hand out to me, and I refused to take it. "It's a handshake, kid." He laughed, shaking his head in amusement, as if I didn't know that. I looked up at him.

"I know. I. Don't. Touch." How many times would I have to repeat that? WHY WASN'T MY GLARE AFFECTING THEM?! He laughed jovially.

"Of course not. My name is Green Oak. Call me Green. I'm your therapist." He sat down in a chair- the one Gold was in before, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands. "The others aren't coming today, so it's just us. Let's get started, shall we?"

{{To be continued, again...}}

**A/N: Oh god, now I have to do a scene with group therapy! No… no, no, no! I was gonna wait until I actually had my session to know what it's like! Maybe I still can. I could skip the scene! It'll still be there later… That's a good idea! I think I can do this! YESSSSS!**

**So, that's what I have for chapter 2, I'm working on chapter 3 as you read this (most likely. Unless it's already uploaded or this chapter has been up for over 2 hours, then I'll be in class..)**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, I like to see how other people think I'm doing. XD**

***hides in blanket fort with laptop to continue writing* BYE, NICE READER-PEOPLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually had this done the day I posted Chapter 2, but I figured I'd wait a night and see if there was anything I wanted to change before posting. It's a little difficult being my own editor… **

**ANYWAY! *sparkles***

**Disclaimer: I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I MAY INCLUDE. **

{Chapter 3}

_"Hey, Silver. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get outta here, soon. You'll see."_

_"I don't like the way he looks at you, Silv. It creeps me out…"_

_"NO! STOP! Don't touch him…!"_

_"Silver, please wake up, it's okay now, he's gone…"_

_"This way, we're almost there. See? Those lights are a city!"_

_"Look! We're finally, finally-"_

The sound of a gunshot shook me out of my dream. I sat up too quickly, dizziness wracking my body and sending me tumbling back onto the couch. Green propped my head on the pillow, a look of concern etched across his face. At some point during the session I must've fallen asleep.

"Silver, you haven't been eating…" I blinked dumbly at him, looking around confusedly. Gold was standing awkwardly a few feet from the couch, trying not to meet my eyes. I turned back to Green. "You passed out during our session. You're too thin…" My scowl returned, anger blossoming and then crumbling into detached bitterness. I chucked dryly.

"I eat when I can. Can't blame me that there's not enough at the shelters." I hated the sleepy rasp my voice had adapted. It slurred slightly, not from a lack of coherence, but a thick, heavy feeling in my jaw.

"You're homeless." Gold stated, looking only a little surprised.

"You think?" I grumbled, sitting up slowly. "Not like it matters, anyway."

Green crossed his arms, smiling a bit. "Well then, you have no reason or ability to refuse. You're coming home with me. Gold already stays there, as well of as a former patient of mine. Come on, kid." He hoisted me up roughly, and I was too astonished to refuse.

…

After I was fed (I have no idea what they fed me, I was too busy eating like a horse to taste anything; I barely even noticed Gold's look of disgust coupled with amusement—I'll be hearing about this for a loooooong time) I was taken in Green's car to a huge house. For a moment I just stared, mouth agape, thoughts screeching to a halt. Holy. Crap. I knew this guy was rich, but _goddamn._ Green explained that he had started housing some of his clients when they had nowhere to go, and his grandfather bought him this place. It was apparently a wing of an old hotel, and it always had room to spare no matter how many people needed to stay with him. He didn't mind. It was a passion of his, he said.

Then it hit me. Why did I follow him home? Why didn't I argue, or run, or _something_? I TRUST NO ONE. Alright, this would be fine. If I kept my guard up, it'd work out. I'd have shelter, food, and soon enough, I'd disappear. Never let them in. Then I'd eventually be forgotten.

Don't let them know me.

They didn't deserve to get hurt.

Walking into the hotel—house?—I swear I could feel my eyes bulging out of my skull. There was a gorgeous chandelier in the foyer, and then we were in the 'living room' (I think it was the place you check in… the lobby?) and my powers of observation shut down. Too much. Too much.

Gold did not hesitate to point out my awe, as if it were something hilarious.

"Follow me, Silver." Green smiled warmly, "I'll show you your room, and then you'll meet your other housemate."

"Holy shit." I whispered as I entered my room. My room. I thought for a bit. I'd never had a room of my own, at least not one that held any _good_ memories. The bed had white sheets and a patchwork quilt, there was a large window on the far side of the room, complete with warm rust-colored curtains, and there was a bathroom. MY OWN BATHROOM. I think I was in paradise.

As soon as Green and Gold left for another room, and I was sure they were not watching, I ran and pounced on my bed. It was soooo soft! I buried my face in the pillow, curling into a fetal position, just breathing for a moment. Those were tears in my eyes, I realized, shock stopping them from flowing. I thought about the last time I slept in a bed, shuddering violently and holding back the urge to gag. I couldn't recall ever feeling comfortable before. I wiped my eyes and recited my mantra. Don't get close to anyone. Don't trust anyone. Don't touch anyone. Why the hell was Green being so kind?

He must want something in return.

Selflessness did not exist. Not even with Nee-chan. She was as close to purity as I could picture, but even she was selfish. I always knew, as soon as we escaped, she was going to leave me. Always, always… She never got the chance.

It was my fault.

Those people who help others, seemingly for no reason at all? They always wanted something. Kindness is a façade, a fantasy created to ease the pain of the real world. To trust is to be blinded by false hope.

I will not allow my walls to be broken. Don't get close to anyone. Don't trust anyone. Don't touch anyone.

Never forget my sins.

I sighed, unclenching my fists, nails disentangling with my marred skin, a couple indents bleeding a bit, the others a bluish purple, "I wonder how long I'll stay here…"

"As long as you need." An unfamiliar voice stated, calmly, in a soft, rich baritone. "I've lived here for about two and a half years." I turned to see a young raven haired man—in his early twenties, I assumed—with piercing red eyes, at first glance they seemed emotionless, however upon closer inspection I could see a hidden feeling. Something danced behind them that I just couldn't place. He was pale, somewhat thin, but not gangly, his facial features were sharp and angular, and his mouth was set in a thin line. He clutched a stuffed Pikachu to his chest. He seemed childish somehow—not because of the pokemon, but something else—and his whole aura felt… safe.

"But what does he want from us?"

"Nothing I know of…" the raven spoke, a monotone vocalization, with no change in his expression as he tilted his head to the side. Oddly enough, I got the feeling that he was confused. He twirled Pikachu's lightning tail around as he spoke.

"RED! Where are you?" Green's voice rang through the house in a strong tenor, "I need you to mee- oh, you've already met each other." Green ran up to stand next to the raven, who turned to face him, still completely expressionless, standing on his toes to reach Green's face, and licked his finger, wiping some marker off of Green's jawline. I noticed their chests were almost touching, but it didn't seem as intimate as it should, at least it didn't when I watched Red. He was acting as if this closeness was ordinary.

"Welcome home, Green."

"Thanks." Green smiled warmly, wiping saliva off his cheek, the faintest of blushes already fading, and the raven wandered off, playing with Pikachu's paws. "Do you like it, Silver?" He asked, referring to the room.

"I hate to admit it, but yes, I really do." I looked around still in awe, "Thank you…" I lowered my head a bit; I wanted to distance myself, but I didn't want, at that moment, to appear ungrateful. Coughing awkwardly when Green stared at me in surprise, I stammered out, "Well… Red is… definitely… quite the character."

"That he is." Green murmured fondly, awkwardness fading near immediately. "Oh, I almost forgot: did he say anything to you?"

"He started the conversation." I scoffed. "It was kinda creepy. He comes up and replies to me, when I thought I was alone. He said he's lived here for two and a half years, and you don't require anything in return." I pointedly searched his eyes, "Though I find that hard to believe…"

"I just enjoy people!" Green laughed, eyes softening, "I hate seeing people hurt, when I could do something to help. Though I'm really surprised he talked to you. He doesn't usually socialize with strangers."

There was a moment where we just stared at each other, my left hand firmly grasping my pillow case, my eyes still searching for something, anything to betray him as lying. To show that he really wants something in exchange. Any thread of selfishness. There was nothing.

And it terrified me.

…

Lying in my bed that night, I couldn't help but notice the swirling, glittering pair of eyes peering up at me from the foot of my bed. They were gone as soon as they came.

{{{To be continued…}}}

**A/N: oooooooooooooooooooh~ dramatic, mysterious, ghostly eeeeeeeeeeeeyes~ XD hopefully I'm doing alright, reviews are appreciated; feel free to critique. I'm always open to my viewers' opinions. *Neko-chan Ninja-Darkness-Poofs away with a dramatic toss of her lion's mane (curly head of hair x3)* **


End file.
